newvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Newvision Song Contest Wiki
Overview Hi there! This wiki is dedicated a contest run by the NSC Team on Instagram called Newvision Song Contest. The contest is currently in its fifth edition.. About Us Newvision Song Contest is a contest that was set up by founder @esc_rhys in 2017. It has slowly gained popularity in the fandom and currently has 40 competitors - a group has also now been put together to run the contest (the NSC Team) as of Edition 6. Important Information CURRENT INFORMATION * An unknown Wikia user - Ronaldo23ag22161 - has, for whatever reason, removed the results from the final of every edition and replaced them all with random and false results. We are currently working on this, both by fixing the results shown in the Wikia, and by banning this user and working out who he/she is. We apologise for this and hope never to run into any problems like this again. OTHER GENERAL INFORMATION * As of Edition 4, the individual countries will not be updated. This is due to too much work required to edit all of these and not enough time to do them. Apologies for this. All Edition general competition articles will still be updated regularly. * Also as of Edition 4, the wiki will be re-designed after each edition. A new colour scheme and title design will be created for each edition to match the national colours of the host country. Hopefully this makes the wiki more visually attractive. * As of Edition 6, the contest will be run by the NSC Team - @esc_rhys @esc.georgia and @isc_sebastian will run the contest together. Edition 1 - San Francisco, United States Edition 1 had 19 competing countries and was won by United States. The winning entry was 'Praying' by Kesha. Click here for the main article regarding Edition 1. Edition 2 - Los Angeles, United States Edition 2 had 19 competing countries and was won by Hungary. The winning entry was 'Bíbormadár' by Szilvia. Click here for the main article regarding Edition 2. Edition 3 - Budapest, Hungary Edition 3 had 22 competing countries and was won by Singapore. The winning entry was 'Take Heart' by The Sam Willows. Click here for the main article regarding Edition 3. Edition 4 - Singapore, Singapore Edition 4 had 26 competing countries and was won by Finland. The winning entry was 'Junat ja naiset' by Jenni Vartiainen. Click here for the main article regarding Edition 4. Edition 5 - Turku, Finland Edition 5 had 40 competing countries and was won by United States. The winning entry was 'Halo' by Beyoncé. Click here for the main article regarding Edition 5. Edition 6 - Milwaukee, United States Edition 6 will begin in the near future. Confirmations for Edition 6 are currently open. Click here for the main article regarding Edition 6. Rules As with any good competition, Newvision has its own set of specific rules that all contestants must obey by. Anyone who breaks these rules will be dealt with accordingly; to avoid penalisation, we recommend that all competitors (and people who want to compete in the future) read through this article. The full rules article can be found here.Category:Browse